


you are my kinda mess

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [95]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon requested ‘sebastian having to take care of loopy blaine after he gets his wisdom teeth out’--Sebastian knows that Blaine was terrified to get his wisdom teeth out (and he’d only done a minimal amount of teasing because of that). He’s not even having complicated surgery or something, the teeth aren’t impacted, a dentist is literally just yanking them out and calling it a day. Regardless, though, Blaine’s scared of anything to do with his mouth (Sebastian only makes one joke about that which earns him a nice smack on the chest) so they put him under ‘twilight’ for the quick procedure.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	you are my kinda mess

**Author's Note:**

> as someone who’s gotten their wisdom teeth taking out in ‘twilight’ uhhh yeah this is a pretty accurate re-occurrence except i cried a lot more lol

Sebastian knows that Blaine was terrified to get his wisdom teeth out (and he’d only done a minimal amount of teasing because of that). He’s not even having complicated surgery or something, the teeth aren’t _impacted,_ a dentist is literally just yanking them out and calling it a day. Regardless, though, Blaine’s scared of anything to do with his mouth (Sebastian only makes one joke about that which earns him a nice smack on the chest) so they put him under ‘twilight’ for the quick procedure.

Blaine’s parents are working late so he tells them Sebastian can pick him up from the dentist, no problem, he’s practically got a bunch of free classes towards the end of the day anyways. Study periods and Warbler practice, which Nick and Jeff take over with no issues.

He walks out of the dentist with Blaine pressed against his side and Sebastian’s _never_ wanted to take a video of him more than right now, mouth filled with cotton like a hamster. God.

“I wan pumtkin pie.” Blaine mumbles as Sebastian makes sure he gets into the passenger seat without hitting his head and assists putting his seatbelt on.

He kneels next to his boyfriend so he can see his face, hand on his thigh. “What?” He asks, an amused smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

Blaine makes a huffing noise at having to repeat himself, throwing his head back against the headrest. “Pumtkin pie an Paul Wesssley.”

He raises an eyebrow, “You’re lucky I’m not the jealous type and that Paul Wesley is a celebrity who doesn’t know you exist.” That seems to greatly distress Blaine but he’s too busy asking for pumpkin pie again that he forgets soon enough.

Sebastian closes the car door and rounds to the driver’s side, starting the engine. The ‘twilight’ that the dentist put him in should wear off in a few hours. Until then it feels like he’s dealing with a drunk Blaine after a night of Scandals except there’s less inclination that he wants to take his clothes off. Pity.

He drives home, keeping one hand near Blaine because his boyfriend keeps trying to tug them off the wheel. He holds one of Sebastian’s in-between his own, squeezing, running his thumb over his wrist. He pulls into Blaine’s driveway and helps him out of the car, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Almost inside, baby.”

“They toof my teef.”

“I know,” Sebastian smirks gently, unlocking the door. “Come on. You didn’t need those teeth anyways.”

“But they _toof them.”_ He whines, suddenly very upset at the concept of his wisdom teeth missing. Sebastian really hopes he doesn’t start crying because while these roller coaster of emotions are amusing, it’s not going to easy to comfort Blaine over something like this.

Sebastian sets him down on the couch, kneeling in front of him again so he can easily see his face. The dentist gave him a bag that had a new toothbrush in it, floss, some mouth disinfectant wash for rinsing and more cotton gauze. He digs in the bag for the gauze and looks up at Blaine,

“Hey, I need you to spit those out, okay? Not _now,_ hold on.” He quickly grabs a garbage can from the kitchen and lifts it up. “Alright, come on.”

Blaine lets out a soft noise of protest but spits the bloody gauze out and Sebastian hands him a few others to replace them with.

“There you go,” Sebastian keeps his voice soft and soothing, gently scrubbing his hand through Blaine’s wild curls as he talks. “Let me get you some ice for your face. I heard that’s the key—constant ice or you’re going to look like a chipmunk.”

“I like chipmumfs.”

Sebastian snorts as he stands, “Yeah, well, I’m not dating a chipmunk so hold tight.”

He leaves Blaine for a few moments to disappear into the kitchen, searching in the freezer for what he needs. Only one ice pack, he purses his lips. He grabs that and wraps it in a tea towel, putting free ice in another one before returning to Blaine.

Blaine, who’s trying to climb onto the coffee table to perform a Warbler number.

“Babe,” Sebastian shakes his head, setting the ice down. He has his arms out to try and…well, he’s not sure whether he’s trying to stabilize him or tug him down before he falls, “Come on.”

“Seccctionals is next week.”

“I know,” Sebastian gently rests his hand on his back, motioning him off the coffee table, “I don’t think you’ll need to jump on any furniture on stage so, we’re in the clear.”

“I’m the _caphin.”_

Sebastian grins and holds onto both of Blaine’s wrists, carefully tugging until he’s off the table. He places a kiss to his forehead, “Trust me, I’m aware—you’re incredibly sexy when you get all bossy during practices. Co-captain, though, don’t you forget.” He winks and sits down on the couch. “Gotta work with me whether you like it or not.”

“I like it.” Blaine says softly, though it sounds like it’s more to himself instead of Sebastian.

He encourages Blaine to lie down after he sits, setting a pillow on his lap. Sebastian places the ice pack down on top after manhandling his boyfriend to the couch. Blaine’s body is dead weight against him, his head resting very carefully on the pillow and the ice pack.

He’s facing him on his side so Sebastian can see the moment where Blaine painfully winces, though he’s not sure if it’s from the pain of his jaw or the stark, sudden cold against his cheek.

“I know,” Sebastian says gently, “Go head, get comfortable. I got the other side of your face.”

Blaine whimpers softly, inching closer to Sebastian’s abdomen, his nose pressing against his stomach. Sebastian’s one hand goes through Blaine’s curls, shushing him as he picks up the other tea towel of ice and sets it as carefully as he can on the other side of his face.

“There we go.” He moves to massage the back of his neck, Blaine shifting until he finally doesn’t move. Sebastian pauses to wipe a tear off of his boyfriend’s cheek, adjusting the ice so it’s more comfortable on Blaine’s face.

“I still want pie.” Blaine mumbles, looking up at him with those ridiculous golden eyes, liquid hazel from being upset.

“I’ll make you a pie if you get some sleep.” Sebastian promises, playing with a few curls near his temple. “You’re only going to be able to handle soft things for a while anyways and I’ll cut down on the baby food jokes as much as possible.”

“Soft things, hmm?” Blaine asks sleepily, pressing his face into the pillow. “Guess that leafs some stuff out.” His speech becomes more distorted from the cotton paired with him beginning to doze.

A sharp laugh leaves Sebastian’s chest, “Was that a _joke_ Blaine Anderson? I see we’re coming down from the twilight quite nicely if you’re mentioning my dick.”

“I’m incredibly funny.” He snuggles closer, one of his hands resting along Sebastian’s side as he falls asleep.

\--

When Blaine wakes up, feeling like he’s been hit with a truck, he wanders into the kitchen because Sebastian’s gone from the couch. He brings both the ice pack and the tea towel of ice with him, surprisingly still fresh and non-melted. He wonders how long he’s been out; Sebastian’s obviously been switching the bags for him to keep his face a little numb and not too swollen.

“Hi,” he whispers, getting Sebastian’s attention.

He looks up from glancing in the stove and Sebastian smiles. It’s when Blaine walks closer to that he sees he’s got an apron on and…is he baking? “How are you feeling?” Sebastian rests his hands on the sides of his neck as Blaine sets the ice down.

“Uh, I’m okay. My jaw hurts.” He admits, “But the ice really helps. Feels odd to talk.” He licks his dry lips, looking up at him. “Thanks for taking care of me. Did I say anything weird when you brought me home?”

“You don’t remember?” Sebastian asks, the corners of his mouth tilting up. He’s looking at his face, probably determining how swollen he is and god, Blaine _really_ hopes it’s not that bad because he feels like balloon.

“No, not really. Something about Paul Wesley?”

Sebastian snorts, “Well you inferred that my dick was too hard for you since you can only put soft things in your mouth for a few weeks,” And that turns Blaine’s face a nice shade of cherry red. “And then you _really_ wanted pumpkin pie.”

“What…I just went from one topic to the other?” Blaine covers his face with one of his hands.

His boyfriend is smiling as he says, “Well, not exactly. You were more concerned about the pie than anything else.” He puts the ice pack back in the freezer and switches out the loose ice in the tea towel so Blaine can keep it on his face.

The shorter tilts his head, looking at the oven and a burst of warmth blooms forward in his chest. “Is that why there’s a pie in there?”

Sebastian hums, untying his apron. He doesn’t say yes but Blaine already knows just by taking a deep breath and picking out hints of cinnamon and nutmeg. He leans up on his toes and wraps his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders, the taller’s resting along Blaine’s waist.

“You’re the best,” He says softly, nuzzling their noses.

Sebastian smiles gently, cupping his cheek very softly so he doesn’t hurt him. He kisses his forehead, “I know. We’ll start with pie…then work your way up to my dick.”

Blaine laughs and shakes his head, hiding his face in his neck before he places a kiss along his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
